涙色
by Hanabi no Sakura
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, as a new Junior from Konoha High School, he finally get a chance to get closer to Tsunade, his very first crush. But little did he know, Tsunade has an evilest boyfriend in the entire school. Rate M for Crime, No Lime (maybe), Cover is not mine
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

涙色 © Hanabi no Sakura Ft Reynaras

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated M

Naruto - Tsunade

SUMMARY :

Namikaze Naruto, as a new Junior from Konoha High School, he finally get a chance to get closer to Tsunade, his very first crush. But little did he know, Tsunade has an evilest boyfriend in the entire school.

Bagi sebagian masyarakat, cinta adalah sebuah komplikasi perasaan yang sulit diungkapkan. Bagi sebagian lain, cinta tidak lebih dari sebuah perasaan tabu. Tapi kembali bagaimana masing-masing dari manusia menempati posisi dirinya. Apa sebenarnya definisi cinta bagi kalian? Apa benar sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta itu butuh alasan? Jika ya, apa kalian yakin "cinta" yang kalian rasakan itu adalah cinta yang tulus?

Jika kalian bertanya padaku, aku sendiri tidak tau bagaimana mendefiniskannya. Bagaimanapun juga, aku hanyalah seorang remaja berusia 16 tahun yang hidup dalam kemewahan. Tinggal dirumah mewah dengan berderet mobil mahal sudah menjadi keseharianku. Kedua orang tuaku mendapat berkat yang banyak dengan menjadi seorang CEO dari perusahaan Namikaze _Corp_ , bersama dengan Ibuku yang kebetulan menjadi pewaris tunggal dai Uzumaki _Corp_. Kedua perusahana berakhir bekerja sama dan berujung menjadi perusahaan terbesar di Konoha City. Hidup dalam keluarga dengan serba berkebutuhan tidak juga membuatku mengerti dan memahami definisi cinta yang selalu menjadi pertanyaan semua orang.

Tak hanya dengan uang dan perusahaan, kembali orang tuaku diberkati dengan dua anak lelaki yang mungkin saja suatu saat akan menggantikan posisi mereka, yaitu aku dan kakak lelakiku, Namikaze Nagato.

Aku Namikaze Naruto, dan inilah kisahku.

 **Normal POV**

Cuaca di Konoha City pagi ini cukup membuat para penghuni kota mewah itu menjadi enggan untuk sekedar menggerakan tubuh mereka. Hujan di pagi hari sudah menjadi judul yang buruk bagi semua orang yang akan memulai aktivias pagi mereka. Tingkat kemalasan manusia untuk beraktifitas pagi akan bertambah dua kali lipat ketika cuaca sudah tidak mendukung, dan kali ini hujan dengan intensitas yang cukup deras membuat lalu lintas di Konoha City terbilang lebih sepi yang biasanya. Baik tua maupun muda, sekolah maupun bekerja, tidak ada yang tidak kesulitan untuk memulai hari bersamaan dengan turunnya fenomena alam ini.

Tak terkecuali bagi seorang remaja dengan surai pirang yang sedang menggerutu di balik jendela rumahnya. Biasanya, tepat pukul lima pagi, lelaki ini sudah siap dengan perlengkapan olahraganya dan berdiri di depan rumah untuk memulai rutinitas paginya untu berlari. Namun, hingga waktu menujukan pukul lima lebih dua puluh menit di layar ponsel pintarnya, hujan belum juga menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

" _Kami-sama_ , bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya dengan cuaca seperti ini," Entah sudah berapa kali lelaki ini mengacak surainya sembari mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar. Sudah menjadi sebuah kewajiban baginya untuk sekedar bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati saat ia lari pagi. Biasanya, gadis kesayangannya itu sudah bersiap di taman kota untuk berolaharga. Naruto tidak bisa bohong jika salah satu alasan untuknya berolahraga pagi adalah untuk bertemu atau hanya sekedar mengamati gadis itu dari kejauhan.

TOK TOK TOK

Seperti mengerti kebiasaan bangun paginya, seseorang sudah mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto di pagi buta. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya beranjak dari depan kusen jendela, menuju kedepan pintu kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu perlahan, takut menimbulkan suara bising bagi orang rumahnya yang masih terlelap di jam-jam ini. Ternyata, sang kakak sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan seringai khas dirinya. Dengan pakaian rapi seakan siap untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, Nagato menyapa adik satu-satunya yang sudah kehilangan moodnya dipagi hari.

" _Nii-san.."_

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu yang sudah seperti dompet kering dipagi hari?" Tanyanya sembari menahan tawa. Sebenarnya ia tahu betul apa yang terjadi dengan adiknya, ia hanya senang menjahili dan melihat adiknya terlihat lebih kusut lagi.

"Kau tau sendiri, jadwal lari pagiku harus terganggu karena hujan sialan."

Sembari menepuk sebelah bahu adiknya, Nagato mengusulkan sesuatu yang lebih menarik untuk memulai hari tanpa gangguan dari hujan. "Daripada menggerutu, kenapa kau tidak ikut aku pergi?"

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan pergi ke villa _Tou-san_ di selatan Konoha. Bagaimana, tertarik? Ku harap kau tidak ada acara lain."

Kerutan di dahi Naruto muncul saat itu juga, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin pergi mengunjungi taman kota dan bertemu dengan gadis pujaannya. Namun ia juga tidak yakin gadis itu akan ada disana, berhubung hujan deras tak kunjung berhenti dan matahari semakin dekat untuk menunjukan dirinya. Tidak ada salahnya melakukan sesuatu yang baru bersama kakaknya bukan? Setidaknya ia bisa melakukan banyak hal di hari liburan sebelum masuk ke jenjang pendidikan menengah atas.

"Baiklah. Tidak ada salahnya menghabikan waktu sebelum kembali sekolah."

Acungan jempol dari sang kakak muncul bersamaan dengan tawa kecilnya, "Bagus. Persiapakan dirimu. Aku akan menunggu di ruang tamu."

Nagato meninggalkan Naruto kembali sendiri di kamarnya. Bagi seorang remaja lelaki yang tidak suka repot seperti Naruto, tentu tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk bepergian. Setelah menghabiskan waktu 10 hingga 15 menit untuk membersihkan diri, ia segera masuk menuju _walk-in closet_ yang ada dikamar besarnya, untuk menyiapkan pakaian pergi. Cukup megambil beberapa pasang pakaian luar dan dalam dan parfum serta aksesoris yang biasa ia gunakan. Bagaimanapun juga, jiwa kelas atas sudah mengalir dalam nadinya, hingga apapun yang ia kenakan tentu akan dipandang orang hingga ia harus tetap mengenakan pakaian tebaik kemanapun ia pergi.

Bagi seorang penyuka musik sepertinya, gitar menjadi salah satu instrument yang tidak boleh terlewat saat bepergian. Kesukaannya terhadap gitar sejak masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar membuatnya tidak bisa meninggalkan gitarnya barang satu hari saja, meskipun ia memiliki uang yang begitu banyak untuk membeli gitar baru.

"Naru.."

Dari ruang tengah, seru seorang perempuan yang tidak lain adalah ibunya sudah terdengar memanggil namanya. Matahari sudah mulai sedikit menampakan dirinya, dan sang Ibu sudah beranjak dari kamar untuk mempersiapkan sarapan seperti biasa. Panggilan sang ibu untuknya mengisyaratkan bahwa jamuan sarapan pagi sudah siap untuk disantap.

"Ya, _Kaa-san_. Aku segera kesana."

Dengan tangan kirinya menggengam ransel hitam dan tangan kanan siap dengan gitar kesayangannya, Naruto bangkit dari kasurnya dan segera menyusul ibunya keruang tengah. Rupanya Nagato juga yang sudah siap dengan barang bawaannya sudah hadir diruang tengah untuk menyantap sarapan pagi.

"Wah, anak-anak _Kaa-san_ sudah tampan begini mau kemana?" Tidak biasanya bagi Kushina untuk melihat kedua anak lelakinya pergi keluar rumah sepagi ini. Walau Naruto terlihat sering berolahraga di pagi hari, namun lelaki itu akan segera kembali ke rumah begitu matahari terbit dan melanjutkan mimpinya hingga tengah hari. Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang sering pergi keluar malam hingga ia harus tidur setelah ayam jantan berkokok. Namun melihat keduanya sudah rapi pagi-pagi begini, tidak heran jika Kushina tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya.

" _Nii-san_ mengajakku untuk mengunjungi villa _Tou-san_ di Selatan Konoha," Jawab Naruto sembari menyibukan diri dengan sarapannya.

"Eeh, jadi Naru juga ikut? Hey Nagato, bukankah itu acara liburan dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Iya, _Kaa-san_. Menurutku tidak ada salahnya mengajak Naruto. Ia mudah bergaul dengan orang baru, dan wajahnya yang tampan pasti akan membuat teman-temanku terpesona dengannya, terutama wanita-wanita."

Mendengar kata "teman wanita" kakaknya, iris sapphire Naruto sukses membulat hingga dirinya pun hampir tersedak rempahan roti yang sedang ia kunyah. Mungkin kalian belum mengerti, bahwa pujaan hati yang sedari tadi menjadi alasan utama bagi Naruto untuk bergerutu adalah teman dekat dari kakaknya. Bukankah kemungkinan untuk gadis itu ikut dalam acara liburan kakaknya lebih besar? Apa itu berarti Naruto berkesempatan untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu hari ini?

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan mengajarkan hal-hal buruk pada Naru. Kau yang akan bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi," Omelan Kushina hanya ditanggapi dengan kekehan ringan dari sang kakak. Menurut Nagato, Kushina hanya sedikit posesif dengan Naruto, berhubung ia adalah anak paling kecil di keluarganya.

"Percayakan saja padaku."

Akhirnya tanpa interupsi lebih banyak, ketiganya menghabiskan sarapan bersama. Semua berjalan dengan tenang hingga akhirnya Nagato menyadari bahwa sang ayah tak kunjung turun dari kamarnya. Walaupun ayahnya memang memiliki kebiasaan untuk turun ke ruang makan lebih lama, Nagato merasa ayahnya memang tidak akan turut serta dalam sarapan hari ini.

"Dimana _Tou-san_?"

" _Tou-san_ sedang ada pertemuan di Suna hingga harus berangkat lebih pagi sebelum kalian berdua bangun. Ah, benar juga. _Tou-san_ menitipkan salam padamu untuk Kakashi setibanya kau di Villa nanti."

"Baiklah, tentu saja akan aku sampaikan."

Kembali dengan Naruto yang meratapi roti dan sosis gorengnya dengan pandangan tidak enak, pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari kenyataan bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan gadis pujaannya di Villa nanti. Dalam hati ia sungguh senang untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu. Namun, apakah ia memiliki keberanian untuk bertindak lebih jauh? Seperti menyapa atau sekedar berbasa-basi dengannya?

Hingga akhirnya Naruto menyerah dengan pikirannya dan menghabiskan sarapan sekenanya, kedua kakak beradik itu beranjak dari ruang makan menuju parkiran mobil, tak lupa memberi salam pada Kushina, keduanya memberi kecupan hangat di pipi Kushina sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah. Sebuah kebiasaan yang diajarkan sedari kecil oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Kami pergi, _Kaa-san_."

"Itterasai, Naruto- _kun_. Nagato- _kun_."

Hari sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai bagi mereka, namun sepertinya raut wajah Naruto bekum menunjukan tanda-tanda semangat untuk memulai hari, tidak seperti kakaknya yang sudah tidak sabar untuk menyambut teman-temannya yang sudah ada di Villa. Naruto yang tidak begitu pandai menyembunyikan raut wajahnya ditegur oleh sang kakak, "Hey, kenapa kau tampak tidak senang?"

"Ti-tidak apa. Lupakan saja. Oiya, boleh aku menyetir?" Perkataan Naruto secara tiba-tiba membuat Nagato cukup terkejut. Tidak biasanya Naruto meminta sesuatu yang aneh-aneh seperti ini. Naruto memang sudah mahir mengendarai mobil, namun usianya masih belum cukup untuk mengendarai mobil di lalu lintas raya. Terlebih wajah ibunya yang langsung terlintas di pikiran Nagato cukup membuatnya enggan mencari masalah dengan ibunya.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa aku ijinkan. Ingat, perjanjian untuk menyetir di jalan raya adalah 18 tahun, Naruto. Kau tidak ingin aku dibunuh _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ kan?"

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah bisa menduga jawaban kakaknya, hingga ia hanya mendengus sembari memasukan barang-barangnya ke bagasi mobil, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Butuh waktu setidaknya satu jam perjalanan dari rumah mereka menuju Villa Namikaze. Tempatnya yang berada di Selatan Konoha dan berada sedikit naik ke daerah perbukitan membuat daerah tersebut cukup jauh dari pusat kota. Wilayah Selatan Konoha lebih asri dan hijau, karena kebetulan dijaga dan dilestarikan betul oleh keluarga Nara, disamping pekarangan rusa milik sahabat Minato, yang tidak jauh dari Villa Namikaze.

Dalam perjalanan, kedua kakak adik itu rupanya tidak banyak bicara. Bukan karena keduanya tidak terlalu dekat atau memiliki hubungan yang buruk. Sedari dulu perbedaan sifat keduanya yang membuat suasana disekeliling mereka berdua kadang menjadi aneh. Naruto dan Nagato saling menyayangi dan menjaga, hanya saja terkadang cara mereka menunjukan afeksi satu sama lain berbeda, dan cenderung lebih sedikit untuk diperlihatkan. Maka dari itu, sebelum semuanya terasa lebih canggung, Naruto yang lebih cenderung pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara menghabiskan waktu dengan mendengarkan kumpulan musik yang ia suka dengan _earphone_ yang terpasang dikedua telinganya. Sementara nagato sibuk dengan kemudi dan jalanan di depannya, tidak keberatan jika Naruto tidak bicara sedikitpun. Nagato memang lebih banyak mengambil gen sang Ibu dibanding Ayahnya.

Hujan perlahan berhenti, awan mendung sudah digantikan dengan sinar matahari yang perlahan mulai menyinari wilayah Selatan Konoha, tepat saat mobil yang dikendari Nagato memasuki wilayah hutan Nara. Beberapa menit kemudian, mobilnya berhasil masuk ke wilayah Villa yang terbilang sangat luas dibanding dengan Villa disamping-samping mereka, dengan tata design yang diadaptasi dari gaya eropa kuno, sang ayah rupanya menaruh perhatian pada susunan arsitektur gaya barat, sehingga Villa miliknya di design khusus dengan tampilan yang mewah.

"Selamat datang, Tuan muda Nagato dan Naruto. Teman-teman anda sudah berada di dalam," Kedua pewaris muda itu disambut hangat oleh salah satu orang kepercayaan Minato yang sudah lama membantu menjaga dan merawat Villa Namikaze.

" _Hai_! Kotetsu! Apa Kakashi ada di dalam bersama mereka?"

"Tidak, Tuan muda. Beliau sedang pergi keluar. Jika ada hal yang ingin disampaikan mohon beritahu pada saya."

"Suruh ia menemuiku ketika ia kembali, _Arigatou_."

Nagato memarkir mobilnya di halaman depan, dan turun bersama Naruto dengan barang bawaan yang ia ambil dari bagasi. Setelah ini, ia akan memberikan kunci mobil pada seorang pelayanan dan membiarkan mobil mereka di pindahkan ke garasi khsusus bersama dengan sederet mobil mewah lainnya.

Sejujurnya Naruto sedikit takjub dengan Villa ini, entah sudah berapa tahun ia tidak menginjakan kaki disini, namun ia merasa belum ada perubahan yang berarti di Villa ini. Mereka tetap sama, asri, hijau, hangat, dan menyenangkan. Namun kembali dengan rasa gugup yang semakin menjadi seiring ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang utama, raut wajah Naruto semakin tidak enak untuk dipandang.

"Aku harap kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan mereka, Naruto."

Kali ini, Nagato benar-benar serius berharap Naruto dapat berbaur dengan teman-temannya. Sifat dasar Naruto yang terbilang sangat pendiam dan mudah gugup membuatnya sedikit susah dalam memulai percakapan. Naruto yang sebentar lagi masuk ke sekolah baru tentu harus terbiasa dengan hal-hal baru bukan? Ada maksud tertentu dari kakaknya untuk mengajaknya kemari hari ini.

"Semoga saja mereka lebih menarik dari gitarku."

Keduanya diarahkan menuju ruang tengah, tempat dimana teman-teman Nagato sudah bekumpul sembari menikmati kudapan yang sudah spesial disiapkan oleh koki yang tinggal disana. Walaupun nuansa Villa Namikaze mengadaptasi design Eropa, tidak perlu khawatir jika ruang tengah mereka akan terdiri dari kayu dan perapian tua tanpa televisi dan sebagainya. Ruang tengah di Villa ini tetap mengambil nuansa modern yang dipadukan dengan gaya menengah Eropa.

" _Oy, Minna_! Maaf menunggu lama!" Berbeda dengan Nagato yang menyapa teman-temannya dengan senyum lebar, sang adik hanya bersembunyi dibalik punggung kakaknya, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan orang lain.

Namun rupanya, parasnya terlalu tampan untuk dilewatkan oleh teman-teman Nagato. Bahkan Nagato terkadang mengakui, jika adiknya jauh lebih tampan dari dirinya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku ya, Nii-san." Kali ini wajah Naruto hampir menyerupai warna rambut Nagato yang memiliki warna senada dengan Kushina.

"Sudah, kenalkan saja dirimu cepat!" Bayangkan seseorang yang memiliki kesulitan untuk bicara didepan umum dipaksa untuk berkenalan dengan sekumpulan orang asing yang entah dari mana asalnya. Kedua telapak tangan Naruto sudah deras dengan keringat dingin dan nafasnya sudah tidak terkontrol.

"Na-namaku, Namikaze Naruto. _Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!_ " Sahutnya sembari membungkuk 90 derajat, ini adalah cara tradisional orang Jepang dalam berkenalan.

Semua mata tertuju pada lelaki lugu satu ini, siapapun yang melihatnya tidak akan sanggup untuk tidak tertawa, atau berteriak menanggapi tingakah Naruto yang menurut mereka sangat menggemaskan. Terutama teman-teman wanita Nagato yang memang terkesan genit dan suka menggoda lelaki yang lebih muda.

" _Kyaaaaa! Naruto-kun, kawaaiii!"_ Terbukti dengan salah seorang teman Nagato yang sangat memberikan respon positif pada lelaki besurai pirang ini.

"Naruto- _kun_! _Yoroshiku_ _nee_! Kau benar-benar tampan!"

"Naru- _chan_! Jadi pacarku, ne?"

"Sekarang aku benar-benar percaya jika adik Nagato itu tampan! Kawaiiii, Naruto- _kun!"_

Naruto tidak pernah menyangka jika respon seperti ini akan dihadapinya. Sesungguhnya ia tidak biasa dengan wanita-wanita agresif yang mengepung dan bersedia untuk menyantapnya seperti ini, namun apa boleh buat. Satu-satunya yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah tersenyum garing menatap satu persatu teman-teman kakaknya. Terkadang ia tidak paham, dari mana kakaknya menemukan wanita-wanita aneh ini dan mengapa ia bisa berteman dengan orang-orang penyuka party semacam ini.

"Whoa, tenanglah teman-teman. Biarkan kami kembali kekamar lalu kalian boleh berlanjut berkenalan dengan adikku," Nagato yang tentu memahami situasi Naruto memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk segera membawa barang-barangnya keatas menuju kamar pribadinya, sebelum teman-teman ganasnya menggangu Naruto lebih parah.

 _Ini seperti neraka.._

Ada sedikit perasaan menyesal timbul dalam hati Naruto setelah bertemu dengan teman-teman kakaknya. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan sekumpulan wanita ganas yang seakan tidak pernah melihat lelaki. Sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, Naruto sudah mulai berpikir untuk tidak keluar kamar setelah ini. Lagipula, kamar yang ia gunakan adalah kamar yang selalu ia gunakan ketika sedang menginap, kamar yang khusus disediakan untuk keluarga Namikaze.

Setibanya ia dikamar, Naruto langsung merapikan barang bawaan ke dalam lemari pakaian yang ada di sudut ruangan. Susunan kamar yang terdiri atas ruang televisi, kasur, dan kamar mandi dalam membuat kamar ini tidak kalah mewah dari hotel bintang lima di perkotaan.

"Bagaimana aku neghabiskan liburan bersama dengan sekumpulan orang gila seperti mereka?"

Pikirannya melayang pada kenyataan bahwa semua orang yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah kelak akan menjadi senpai-nya. Kenyataan itu membuat dirinya mau tidak mau harus bersikap baik, jika ia ingin hidup tenang si sekolah barunya kelak. Mungkin Naruto tidak masalah dengan para lelaki, hanya saja sambutan dari teman wanita Nagato cukup membuatnya bergidik geli. Bayangkan jika sebagian besar dari wanita di sekolah barunya nanti memiliki sifat yang sama dengan mereka.

Tak lama, sebuah ketukan pintu menghampiri kamar Naruto yang masih terbuka. Nagato rupanya menunjukan sedikit wajahnya untuk mengintip di balik daun pintu kamar Naruto. Ia mengerti, adiknya pasti syok melihat kelakuan teman-teman liarnya. Namun demi melatih adiknya untuk setidaknya lebih banyak berinteraksi dengan orang luar, Nagato nekat membawanya kemari. Hitung-hitung untuk melindungi adiknya dari kecaman kakak kelas saat masuk nanti, bagaimanapun senioritas itu ada bukan? Mengenalkan Naruto pada teman-temannya dapat setidaknya meminimalisir tensi saat mereka bertemu di hari pertama masuk sekolah.

"Oy, Naruto."

"Ya, _Nii-san_ ," Jawab Naruto masih dengan wajah yang lesu. Ia tidak menghadap ke arah kakaknya, namun sibuk memainkan ponsel sembari tidur-tiduran dikasur.

"Oy, _Otouto_. Jangan pasang wajah masam seperti itu. Ayolah kita akan bersenang-senang. Kami sudah menyusun serangkaian acara yang bisa kau ikuti. Siang dengan games, sore dengan renang, dan malam dengan pesta barbeque."

"Baiklah.."

Setelah berperang melawan rasa malas dan kantuknya, Naruto beranjak dari kamar dan menyusul kakaknya menuju ruang tengah. Dari atas tangga, ia mengamati beberapa teman Nagato yang terlihat baru saja datang. Ada beberapa teman yang sudah Naruto kenal, berhubung mereka sering bermain dengan Nagato dirumahnya, membuat Naruto dengan mudah mengenali suara bising dan tawa mereka. Salah satunya adalah Conan nee-san yang terlihat sangat menonjol dengan suara dan rambut biru khasnya.

Perlahan, sorot _sapphire_ miliknya menangkap atensi dari seorang gadis yang duduk diantara para lelaki, dekat dengan rak buku koleksi Naruto yang dipasang di sudut ruangan. Dialah gadis yang sudah lama mencuri perhatian Naruto. Gadis yang setiap pagi akan muncul di taman kota untuk berolahraga, gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat yang selalu tertata rapi, dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih karena terawat, serta iris mata Hezel yang membuat siapapun lelaki waras akan terenyuh ketika melihatnya. Mungkin Naruto tidak sadar, namun siapapun yang melihatnya saat ini sudah pasti akan melihat semburat merah timbul di kedua pipi Naruto.

Rupanya, Conan menyadari keberadaan Naruto yang sedang melamun diatas anak tangga. Conan cukup paham dengan sifat Naruto yang cenderung pendiam dan malu jika berhadapan dengan orang baru, namun ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan.

"Hey, Naruto _-kun_! Kenapa melamun disana? Dimana Nagato? Ayo, turun!" Serunya dari ruang tengah. Seingatnya Nagato tadi pamit untuk menjemput Naruto diatas, namun kenapa Naruto hanya kembali seorang diri?

"Aku pikir ia pergi kesini? Ia meninggalkanku lebih dulu tadi, Conan _nee-san_. Aku tidak tau dimana dia sekarang."

"Baiklah.. Aku masih punya perhitungan dengannya. Ia tidak menjemputku kemari tadi, menyebalkan!"

Conan lalu meninggalkan Naruto pergi untuk mencari sosok Nagato. Naruto kembali mencuri pandang ke arah gadis itu, tapi sayang gadis itu sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat nya. "Haah.. dia sudah pergi." Raut kecewa tersemat di wajah tampan nya, semakin membuat nya malas untuk pergi ke ruang tengah.

"Hey, Naruto _-kun_. Sedang apa melamun disini ayo kita ke taman depan!Aacara akan segera di mulai loh," Salah satu gadis dengan surai merah kecoklatan menyapa Naruto.

"Hmm, I-iya A-aku segera kesana." Balasnya dengan wajah yang agak tertunduk, ekspresi ini justru membuat gadis yang menyapa nya tadi bersemu merah karena ke lugu-an Naruto.

Lelaki pirang ini akhirnya menuruni anak tangga, dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan menyusuri ruang tengah mencari pintu belakang yang langsung terhubung dengan taman belakang villa yang luas dan menyegarkan. Iris _sapphire_ nya memandang sekelompok remaja yang sedang berbaris layaknya anak sekolah dasar. Riuh ramai menggema di telinga nya, ada beberapa orang teman Nagato yang memang Naruto kenali, namun tetap saja semua tampak asing bagi Naruto.

"Kyaa! Apa benar itu adik Nagato ? Tampan sekali, uhhh aku ingin sekali dekat dengan nya." Teriak histeris salah satu wanita disana.

"Dia seperti pangeran Inggris saja! Lihat! Surai pirang dan iris biru nya! Hati ini bisa meledak jika dekat-dekat dengan nya," Kembali, suara teriakan terdengar dari teman wanita Nagato yang lain. Rupanya, tidak sedikit dari teman perempuan Nagato yang takjub dengan paras Naruto.

Lain dengan para wanita, pemandangan berbeda justru di tunjukan oleh sebagian lelaki yang juga ada di barisan sana. Pandangan tidak suka dan sinis menatap lelaki yang berusia lebih muda dari mereka semua. Mereka semua tampak iri dengan Naruto.

"Naruto- _kun_ , sini. Jangan malu-malu begitu! Aku sudah dengar kau akan melanjutkan ke Konoha High School kan? Nah mereka akan jadi _senpai_ -mu nanti."

"Iya, Conan _Nee-san_. Tapi, aku malu untuk bergabung. Aku ke kamar saja ya," Belum sempat Naruto membalikan badan, sebelah tangan kekar mengekangnya untuk pergi. Tangan sang kakak sudah menangkap Naruto tepat saat Naruto baru akan lari dari tempatnya.

"Oy, _Ototou_! Tetap disini! Kau sudah berjanji untuk ikut dalam permainan!" Dengan seringai yang super jahil, Nagato melarang Naruto untuk kembali ke kamar.

"Ck, _Nii-san_ .."

Sempat terjadi adu pandangan antara kakak beradik ini, namun Naruto lebih memilih untuk mengalah dan melanjutkan permainan. Walaupun Naruto adalah seorang yang pemalu, namun ia tidak akan menarik kata-katanya. Dan akhirnya disini lah Naruto berbaris dengan sekumpulan orang asing, para wanita tiada henti melempar pandangan agresif kepadanya, wajahnya yang tampan pun hanya bisa tertunduk.

Permainan ini dipimpin oleh beberapa orang, termasuk sang kakak yang sudah ribut dengan pengeras suara di barisan paling depan. Terkadang ia tidak mengenali sosok kakaknya yang satu itu, sejak kapan Nagato jadi terlalu _hyper_ seperti ini? Peraturan permainan yang ia dengar tekesan mudah, dengan kelompok yang terbentuk dari perkumpulan orang-orang ini.

"Permainan ini cukup mudah. Jika kalian bisa memanfaatkan kerja sama tim dengan baik maka kalian akan menang. Oke, akan aku umumkan kelompoknya." Semua orang termasuk Naruto, sudah berdiri dengan teratur bersamaan dengan kelompok masing-masing. Beruntung, Naruto satu kelompok dengan Yahiko dan Deidara, teman Nagato yang sering main ke rumah mereka.

Namun rupanya, keberuntungan Naruto tidak berlangsung lama ketika ia mendengar nama sang pujaan hati disebutkan dikelompoknya. Senyum Naruto yang baru saja ia lemparkan pada teman sekelompoknya hilang sudah bersamaan dengan langkah dan senyum gadis yang mulai masuk kedalam barisan kelompok mereka. Tentu saja, otak Naruto kini sudah penuh dengan berbagai argumen yang ia sendiri tidak tahan.

"Oy! _Cool-men_! Dalam sekejap kau mengambil semua atensi para wanita disini haha."

"Diam kau, maniak seni! Bilang saja kau iri dengan ketampanan Naruto-kun!" Lagi-lagi, Naruto terlibat dalam pertengkaran antar lelaki dan perempuan dalam satu kelompoknya. Entah bagaimana jadinya, jika permainan sudah benar-benar dimulai dan mereka masih fokus mendebatkan hal yang tidak perlu.

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita bicarakan strategi untuk games kita nanti, daripada kita berdebat buang-buang waktu saja," Akhirnya, seseorang yang Naruto tau memiliki panggilan nama Hidan berani menginterupsi perdebatan mereka.

Dalam kelompok ini, Hidan dan Yahiko terlihat paling aktif memberikan saran tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan agar bisa memenangkan permainan. Deidara yang terlihat masih tidak mood hanya mengangguk sekenanya. Sementara Naruto? Dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa fokus setiap mendengar suara dari gadis pujaannya yang juga turut memberikan saran untuk kelompok.

"Naruto, ku harap kau tidak hanya tampan tapi otak mu juga dapat di andalkan," Kali ini Hidan berkomentar sarkas. Sepertinya Hidan menyadari perubahan tingkah Naruto selama berdiskusi. Gerak-geriknya sungguh menunjukan tanda-tanda orang linglung, bahkan sesekali ia tidak dengar panggilan Yahiko yang menanyakan pendapat.

"I-iya, Senpai. Aku akan berusaha."

"Bagus. Ini yang ku rencakan, tolong dengarkan baik-baik. Kita akan memulai perjalanan tepat di sini, lalu di pos pertama hutan Klan Nara akan di adakan sebuah tantangan yaitu estafet. Sekarang, siapa diantara kalian semua yang terbiasa lari?"

Diantara semua orang disitu Naruto mengacungkan tangannya, "A-aku senpai. Aku olahraga lari pagi secara rutin."

"Yosh, bagus. Untuk pos pertama, Naruto adalah pelari terakhir kita. Pastikan kalian semua mengeluarkan semua kemampuan kalian agar di akhir pertandingan Naruto mampu memenangkan nya. Yahiko kau pelari pertama, kemudian Tsunade, aku tahu kau sering melakukan aktifitas ini."

Sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, Tsunade menyanggupi arahan Hidan.

"Untuk pos kedua tepat di belakang bangunan villa Namikaze, akan di adakan perlombaan renang di danau dekat sana. Aku akan mengambil alih permainan, aku perlu 1 lagi sukarelawan untuk melakukan renang, karena ini akan di lakukan oleh 2 orang."

"Biar aku saja yang melakukannya, Hidan," Akhirnya, Deidara yang sedari tadi melamun turut ikut serta mengambil posisi dalam permainan.

"Oke, aku percayakan padamu. Lalu di pos terakhir, _Nagato no Baka_ membuat ide buruk yang menuntut kita untuk melakukan adegan romantisme. Karena aku tidak sudi melakukan ini, silahkan siapapun yang mau untuk menjadi perwakilan," Penjelasan Hidan untuk hal terakhir ini telah membuat semua mata terbelalak.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau Naruto saja yang jadi pemeran pria nya. Kita buktikan ketampanan yang ia miliki!" Kata-kata dari mulut Deidara keluar begitu saja seperti air keran yang bocor. Tidak ada sama sekali nada rasa salah dari mulut Deidara, yang membuat Naruto dalam hati ingin mencekik dirinya ini sampai mati, seandainya ia bukan _senpai_ Naruto.

"A-ano Deidara _-senpai_ , kenapa tidak Yahiko _-senpai_ yang melakukanya?" Jawab Naruto dengan tawa garing dan garukan di kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku kesal dengan semua teriakan wanita di sini kalau kau tampan. Tidakkah para lelaki disini ingin membuktikan ketampananmu, Naruto _-kun_?" Ucap Deidara yang dilanjut dengan anggukan dari seluruh lelaki yang kini sudah berdiri di belakang Deidara. Entah ini bagian dari rencana Nagato atau bukan, namun Naruto sudah tidak mundur karena selain para lelaki, seluruh wanita yang ada disana juga mendukung keputusan Deidara.

"Jika Naruto _-kun_ yang maju, kalau begitu aku saja yang mendampingi. Aku ingin sekali di rayu oleh Naruto-kun," Mei Terumi mengajukan saran untuk ikut dalam tantangan terakhir padahal di tantangan sebelumnya dia sama sekali terlihat tidak tertarik untuk ikut.

Dengan berat hati, Naruto menoleh kearah Nagato yang sedang berusaha setengah mati menahan tawanya. "Adegan seperti apa yang harus aku lakukan, _Nii-san_?"

Nagato merenungkan pertanyaan adiknya, sesungguhnya ia tidak bersungguh-sungguh, bahkan target utamanya adalah Conan dan Yahiko yang sedang jadi bahan gosip di angkatannya. Namun sejujurnya menjebak Naruto dalam permainan ini sepertinya menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana kalau, berdansa di taman halaman belakang?"

"D-dansa?"

"Ya. Dansa. Aku akan menulis semua nama wanita yang ada disini, dan ketika kalian mencapai garis finish, masing-masing kelompok akan mengambil satu nama wanita dan berdansa dengan mereka. Siapa diantara kelompok yang berdansa paling indah dan saling menghayati, adalah kelompok yang menang. Setuju?"

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi teman-teman Nagato untuk mengangguk setuju dengan tawarannya. Pasalnya, Konoha High School adalah sekolah elit yang memiliki kelas dansa sebagai kelas wajib untuk diambil para siswa dan siswinya, berhubung kebanyakan dari mereka adalah anak konglomerat yang masih memegang tradisi untuk mengadakan ball party setiap acara-acara tertentu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu sudah ditentukan."

Nagato mengambil salah satu kursi lipat yang ada di dekatnya, kemudian menaikkan kedua kakinya, memposisikan diri lebih tinggi dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Dengan ini, kunyatakan bahwa _games_ ini siap dimulai!"

Semua peserta menyiapkan barang-barang yang di perlukan, mulai dari sepatu olahraga sampai baju renang. Setelah semuanya benar-benar siap, riuh para peserta mulai hilang seiring dengan berlalu nya para peserta meninggalkan villa Namikaze menuju pos pertama.

 **Naruto PoV**

Aku pun mulai berjalan mengikuti arahan Hidan-senpai, ini hanya terlihat seperti jalan santai bersama teman-teman, tapi lagi-lagi jantung ku tidak bisa di ajak berkompromi, Tsunade-senpai berjalan tepat di depan. Oh tidak kumohon jangan pingsan, ini kesempatan yang sangat langka.

Jalan menuju pos pertama, aku dan yang lainnya menyempatkan diri melihat penangkaran rusa milik paman Shikaku, banyak dari mereka yang ber _selfie_ ria. Fokus ku tetap tidak hilang, bahkan diam-diam aku memotret tiap momen yang di kerjakan oleh Tsunade _-senpai_. Aku tersenyum dalam hati, merasa puas dengan hasil potretku.

Ku lihat semua orang dapat menikmati waktu disini, dan aku bersyukur mereka terhanyut oleh tempat Indah ini, dan tidak ada gangguan yang ku alami selama disini kecuali dari Mei-senpai.

 **Normal PoV**

"Yosh! Teman-teman, sudah cukup dengan acara berfoto nya. Kita sudah sampai di garis start para peserta tolong bersiap-siap di posisi masing-masing," Suara Nagato menginterupsi acara para peserta, masing-masing perwakilan sudah bersiap dengan perlengkapan lari nya masing-masing.

Ada empat kelompok yang akan berlomba, para pelari sudah siap di posisi masing-masing, Yahiko, Kisame, Juugo, dan Sasori akan mengawali perlombaan berlari estafet ini.

"Bersedia!"

"Siap!"

"Mulai!"

Sesuai dugaan Hidan, Yahiko dan Juugo akan memimpin diposisi terdepan. Keduanya merupakan atlet basket di Konoha High School, dan sudah seharusnya sebagai atlet basket, keduanya berlari melebihi kecapatan rata-rata. Sementara Kisame yang sejujurnya memiliki kekuatan lebih di renang, tertinggal di belakang bersama dengan Sasori yang memang tidak ada niatan untuk ikut lomba sama sekali. Salahkan teman-teman kelompoknya yang memilih untuk menonton Naruto dibanding membantunya berlari.

"Tsunadee! Kuserahkan padamu!"

"Tsunaaa .. tunggu akuu. Aku tidak akan kalah dari mu!"

"Kejaar aku!, aku tidak akan mengalah untuk yang satu ini!"

TBC

Haiiii Hanabi balik lagi setelah kesibukan-kesibukan yang terjadi di dunia nyata yang penuh tipu daya (plakkk!) , kali ini Hana kolaborasi sama Reynaras .. oh iya Hana minta maaf banget karena fict "Mekarnya Sakura setelah 10 tahun kematianmu" belum bisa di lanjutkan, selain karna ide nya belum ketemu text dari Sakura-chan belum juga muncul di email ku maafkan Hana yaa readers. Hana harap kalian bisa suka dengan karya terbaru ini, mohon tinggalkan review nyaa.

Hanabi ^^

Reynaras


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **涙色** © Hanabi no Sakura Ft Reynaras

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated M

Naruto - Tsunade

 _Sesuai dugaan Hidan, Yahiko dan Juugo akan memimpin diposisi terdepan. Keduanya merupakan atlet basket di Konoha High School, dan sudah seharusnya sebagai atlet basket, keduanya berlari melebihi kecapatan rata-rata. Sementara Kisame yang sejujurnya memiliki kekuatan lebih di renang, tertinggal di belakang bersama dengan Sasori yang memang tidak ada niatan untuk ikut lomba sama sekali. Salahkan teman-teman kelompoknya yang memilih untuk menonton Naruto dibanding membantunya berlari._

" _Tsunadee! Kuserahkan padamu!"_

" _Tsunaaa .. tunggu akuu. Aku tidak akan kalah dari mu!"_

" _Kejaar aku!, aku tidak akan mengalah untuk yang satu ini!"_

.

.

.

Yahiko dengan sigap memberikan tongkat kayu itu pada Tsunade, pelari kedua yang akan mewakili kelompok Naruto untuk berlari menuju pos berikutnya. Di belakangnya, kelompok Juugo bersiap untuk menyusul setelah Juugo memberikan tongkat kayunya. Sementara Karin dan Kakuzu yang akan mewakili kelompok Kisame dan Sasori, masih berteriak menyemangati teman mereka yang sudah nampak kelelahan.

Hutan yang biasanya sunyi sepi dan begitu tenang, berubah menjadi arena olimpiade dengan sorak-sorai para penonton yang menyemangati para pelari menjadi bukti nya. Sengitnya perlombaan terus berlanjut, Tsunade masih memimpin di depan, diikuti dengan Dan yang semakin menipis jarak antara keduanya. Dibelakang mereka Karin yang kebetulan memiliki kemampuan lebih sebagai atlet Voli di sekolah, tampak tidak kesusahan untuk segera menyusul Dan. Tidak perlu menanyakan kabar Kakuzu di belakang yang berlari sembari mengumpat akibat rekan sebelumnya berlari sangat lamban.

"Pelari ketiga! Bersiap di posisi!" Nagato memberi aba-aba bagi pelari ketiga untuk segera berdiri di garis di mana tongkat akan diserah terimakan.

Deidara berdiri di belakang Naruto yang masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Pasalnya, sudah menjadi kesempatan bahwa Naruto akan menjadi pelari ketiga dalam permainan ini, namun kenapa ia belum juga bergerak?

"Oy, Naruto! Kenapa melamun! Cepat bersiap di posisi!"

"H-hai.." Sejujurnya, mereka tidak perlu membandingkan kecepatan lari mereka dengan Naruto. Jika kelompoknya sudah memimpin di depan, sudah dapat di prediksi jika kelompok Naruto adalah pemenangnya, berhubung Naruto sangat suka berlari dan termasuk dalam atlet lari peraih medali emas di sekolah lamanya. Namun kali ini ia harus berpasangan dengan Tsunade, seorang gadis yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa gugupnya Naruto?

" _Naruto-kun_ , _hayaku!_ " Dari kejauhan, Tsunade mengeluarkan suaranya untuk membangunkan lamunan Naruto.

"D-dia memanggil namaku.. Dengan sufix.. _Kun_?" Bukannya bergerak, Naruto semakin berkeringat mendengar panggilan Tsunade. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar Tsunade memanggil namanya. Tsunade tidak pernah memanggil Nagato dengan sebutan Nagato-kun.. Bagaimana ia bisa memanggilku Naruto-kun?

" _Naruto-kun!_ "

"H-HAI! YOSH! AKU BERSIAP!" Bagai bara yang sulut api, Naruto tidak berpikir dua kali untuk merekatkan kedua tali sepatunya sebelum ia berlari menuju posisi siap. Untuk sesaat ia melirik ke arah Nagato yang sedang menyeringai kearahnya. Naruto membalas seringan kakaknya dengan tawa, sembari ia menunggu kehadiran Tsunade yang tampaknya sudah semakin dekat. Nagato yang melihat perubahan besar pada Naruto tidak kuasa bangga dengan dirinya sendiri. Tidak sia-sia ia membawa Naruto kemari. Setidaknya ia sudah bisa membuat Tsunade dan Naruto saling bicara bukan?

Jangan kalian pikir, Nagato tidak mengetahui rahasia kecil adiknya yang sudah menyukai teman sekelasnya sedari lama. Nagato tau betul bagaimana perasaan adik semata wayangnya pada Tsunade, sejak setahun yang lalu ia menemani Naruto lari pagi saat Naruto sedang mempersiapkan pertandingan musim gugur di sekolahnya. Saat itu Tsunade yang kebetulan sedang berlari ditaman bertemu dengan keduanya, walaupun akhirnya hanya Nagato yang bertegur sapa dengan Tsunade. Sejak saat itu, pandangan Naruto tidak pernah lepas dari Tsunade, dan memilih datang untuk berlari di waktu yang sama, hampir setiap hari. Nagato tidak berniat untuk memberi tau Naruto, berhubung Naruto sedikit kurang peka dengan sekitarnya.

Biarlah untuk yang satu ini, Nagato akan membantunya dari jauh.

"Naruto-kun, bersiap!"

" _Hai!"_

Baru saja Tsunade akan memberikan tongkatnya pada Naruto, saat sesuatu yang keras menghantam wajahnya.

"Akh!"

"Tsunade _nee-san_!" Naruto sungguh tekejut saat mendapati Tsunade terantuk batu, hingga membuat dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan hingga jatuh. Tongkat itu menggelinding menjauhi keduanya, saat Naruto mendekati Tsunade dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Naruto _-kun_!.. Ambil tongkat itu dan lanjutkan pertandingannya!"

"Tidak mungkin! Kau terjatuh, _nee-san_!"

" _Baka_! Sudah biasa bagi manusia untuk jatuh! Suigetsu sudah menggantikan Dan didepan! Sekarang pergilah! Aku akan membencimu seumur hidup jika kau berhenti hanya karena aku, Naruto _-kun_!"

" _N-nee-san.._ "

"Naruto _-kun._. Aku percaya padamu."

Tatapan galak Tsunade tak kuasa membuat Naruto menurutinya. Sembari mengeluarkan beribu maaf, Naruto melesat mengambil tongkat kayu itu, dan berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Jika Tsunade sudah berkata bahwa ia percaya padanya, maka tidak ada satupun celah bagi orang lain untuk mengalahkan Naruto.

"YOSSHHHH! AKU PERGI!"

Semua orang yang berada di dekat Naruto dapat merasakan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat serius. Entah dari mana, Naruto yang terlihat malu-malu dan lebih banyak diam berubah menjadi garang dan bersemangat, bahkan dengan kecepatan seperti itu sangat mudah untuknya mengejar Suigetsu yang sudah jauh di depan.

"Anak itu.." Tsunade tidak menyangka jika Naruto adalah seorang pelari yang begitu cepat. Seakan lupa dengan perihnya luka di kedua lutut, Tsunade menatap Naruto dengan takjub.

Tidak hanya Tsunade, para _fangirls_ Naruto tidak ketinggalan meneriaki namanya dengan sangat agresif.

" _Kyaaa, Ganbatte_ Naruu!"

"Kamu pasti bisa Naruto _-kun!_!"

Meski berlari dari urutan terakhir, Naruto mampu mengimbangi bahkan menyusul Itachi di urutan ke-tiga. Tak butuh waktu lama pula bagi Naruto menipiskan jarak dengan Utakata dan saat ini bersaing ketat dengan Suigetsu di Posisi pertama. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah di antara mereka ber-empat, sampai pada akhirnya Naruto berhasil melewati Suigetsu dan menjadi pemenang perlombaan lari estafet ini. Sorak sorai untuk pria bersurai pirang ini terus berdatangan. Bahkan pria yang bisa disebut paling muda dari semuanya mendapat hadiah pelukan.

"Naruto-kun, selamat yah tim kita menang!"

Mei Terumi tiba-tiba saja datang dan memeluk Naruto, sontak saja wanita bersurai merah ini jadi bulan-bulanan dari seluruh wanita yang ada disana.

"Hoi, _Ototou_. Selamat kau menang!" Beruntung bagi si bungsu Namikaze sang kakak datang dan menghentikan pelukan Mei.

"Naruto-kun, selamat. Kau memang hebat," Dengan senyuman manisnya, Tsunade datang menyelamati Naruto yang tentu saja membuat si empunya iris _sapphire_ itu bersemu merah.

"Umm.. Tsunade _nee-san, arigatou._ Bagaimana keadaanmu, apa kakimu baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita lanjutkan permainan selanjutnya."

"Ihhh, kalian mengganggu saja deh," Gerutu Mei. Bahkan Naruto yang sedang dalam pelukan nya tidak bergeming, Naruto lebih memilih membalas ucapan dari Tsunade.

"Haha, sudah Mei. Lepaskan adikku sekarang. Permainan selanjutnya akan segera dimulai." Mau tidak mau, Mei menuruti permintaan Nagato.

" _Nagato no baka._. Awas kau ya!" Teriak Mei yang disusul dengan tangan mungilnya yang memukul lengan Nagato ditanggapi dengan tawa manis dari Tsunade. Tentu saja Naruto yang baru pertama kali melihat tawa manis itu dari dekat dibuat berdesir hatinya.

"Minna-san!, perlombaan lari estafet selesai dan pemenangnya adalah adikku yang paling tampan, Naruto. Peserta berikutnya silahkan bersiap. Kalian hanya punya waktu istirahat 10 menit!"

Teman-teman Nagato yang sebagian menjadi penonton di permainan pertama kali ini tengah bersiap untuk menjadi pemain di permainan berikutnya. Beberapa orang terlihat sibuk mengenakan kaos sekedarnya dan celana pendek, karena permainan kali ini akan dilakukan di danau dekat Hutan Nara. Berhubung semua akan masuk ke dalam air, orang-orang seperti Hidan, Samui, Kisame dan Suigetsu yang akan turun tangan. Dengan kemampuan Kisame dan Suigetsu yang sama-sama pernah mendapat medali emas di tahun sebelumnya dalam olahraga renang, teman-teman satu timnya sungguh mengharapkan poin besar dari keduanya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang masih sedikit terengah-engah duduk di bawah pohon, mencoba menghirup setiap molekul oksigen yang dikeluarkan pohon ketika bernafas. Sorot matanya masih mengamati Tsunade yang saat ini tengah dirawat oleh seorang teman dekatnya. Dari yang Naruto dengar, namanya adalah Shizune.

"Hoi, Tsuna! Kau baik-baik saja kan? Jangan berlagak sok kuat," Sebagai ketua yang bertanggung jawab dalam tim, tentu Hidan mengkhawatirkan Tsunade. Tapi bukan Hidan namanya, jika ia terang-terangan mengutarakan rasa khawatirnya. Ia lebih suka menguji kesabaran Tsunade dengan cara meneriakinya.

"Hah! Ini bukan apa-apa. Lagipula, aku tidak akan mengikuti perlombaan apa-apa setelah ini," Balasan Tsunade memang terdengar biasa saja bagi yang lain, tapi tidak bagi Naruto, dalam lubuk hati nya dia sangat berharap bisa berdansa dengan gadis itu.

"Luka Tsunade tidak parah, Hidan. Aku sudah memberinya obat merah, yah paling tidak Tsunade masih bisa ikut berdansa nanti malam," Ucapan Shizune barusan membangkitkan asa dalam diri Naruto, tak banyak yang memperhatikan saat ini sedang senyum-senyum sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, atensi mereka kembali tertuju pada sosok bersurai merah yang saat ini sedang berbicara lewat pengeras suara.

"Yo _Minna_! istirahat sudah berakhir, aku akan umumkan peraturan perlombaan yang kedua. Masing-masing tim wajib mengirimkan dua orang perwakilan, perlombaan akan di mulai disini, lalu peserta pertama dari masing-masing tim harus berenang sampai ke sisi danau di seberang sana. Peserta kedua akan menunggu dengan sampan kecil di seberang. Lalu setelah kalian sampai disana kalian harus menaiki sampan dan kembali lagi kesisi tempat aku berdiri. Jadi, bisa di bilang ini adalah perlombaan renang sekaligus balap sampan, jika ada pertanyaan kalian bisa sampaikan sekarang."

Masing-masing tim mempersiapkan diri, para perenang hebat yang mengikuti perlombaan ini sudah teruji, karena mereka memang berasal dari klub renang dan menjadi andalan bagi KHS, yang menjadi masalah adalah siapa diantara mereka yang memiliki cukup tenaga untuk mendayung sampan. Masing-masing tim di beri waktu 10 menit untuk mengatur strategi.

"Hidan, aku kira ini adalah perlombaan renang biasa. Kenapa si _baka_ Nagato merubah peraturan nya?" Gerutu Deidara.

"Hahh, biarkan saja lah! Lagipula dari awal kita sudah sepakat menjadikan dia ketua acara liburan kita."

"Deidara benar, si rambut merah sialan itu selalu saja seenak jidat nya."

"Haha sudahlah, kita nikmati saja liburan kita ini. Lagipula tujuan kita untuk bersenang-senang kan."

Di tengah perdebatan Naruto hanya diam saja mendengarkan sambil sesekali sorot mata nya memandang Tsunade. Salahkan kecantikan Tsunade yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling.

Kini ke empat peserta renang sudah berada di garis _start_ dan menunggu aba-aba dari Nagato. Bunyi peluit menjadi tanda di mulai nya lomba ini, Hidan, Kisame, Shuigetsu, dan Samui melompat terjun dan mulai melakukan renang gaya bebas. Sementara itu Deidara, Juugo, Kakuzu, dan Yagura yang berada di sisi seberang danau menyemangati rekan-rekan nya.

Suhu dingin menjadi tantangan tersendiri di perlombaan kali ini, selebih nya ke empat perenang ini tidak mengalami kesulitan sama sekali. Sejak awal Kisame berhasil memimpin di posisi pertama, di susul Samui dan Shuigetsu. Sementara Hidan tengah berusaha keras mengejar ketiga nya.

Meskipun awalnya Hidan berada di posisi terakhir, ia akhirnya melewati Samui dan mensejajarkan diri dengan Shuigetsu. Pria dengan wajah stoic ini berusaha membalas rival abadi nya yaitu Kisame.

Kedua nya tidak ada yang mau mengalah, jarak diantara mereka hanya beberapa inci saja. Dramatis Hidan berhasil menyusul Kisame, pada pertandingan mereka sebelum nya tak pernah sekalipun Hidan menang.

" _Yoshaa!_ Kisame aku mengalahkanmu!" Teriak Hidan sesaat setelah sampai di atas sampan

" _Khe,_ ingat skor kita masih 50-49 dan aku masih unggul 1 kemenangan," Balas Kisame.

Hidan dan Deidara sudah mulai mendayung sampan mendahului peserta yang lain. Kisame dan Juugo sudah memulai perlombaan, disusul pasangan Samui Kakuzu serta Shuigetsu dan Yagura. Para lelaki KHS memang tidak berpengalaman mendayung, namun bukan mereka namanya jika tidak bermain gengsi satu sama lain. Bagaimanapun masing-masing dari mereka ingin terlihat hebat di depan gadis-gadis.

"Kakuzu, dayung yang benar! Sial lihat mereka sudah jauh."

"Kalau begitu Bantulah aku! Jangan cuma teriak seperti itu!"

Pasangan Samui dan Kakuzu terlihat agak kesusahan, posisi mereka sekarang berada di urutan terakhir. Hidan dan Deidara masih memimpin di depan, diikuti oleh Kisame dan Juugo yang membayangi mereka. Tenaga kedua pasangan itu seperti nya tak terbatas.

Rekan-rekan satu tim mereka mendukung dari pinggiran danau, meneriaki setiap pria tangguh yang bermain melawan air dan tongkat dayung di genggaman mereka. Nagato masih sibuk dengan pengeras suara di tanganya, berlaga seperti komentator sepak bola di pertandingan piala dunia. Namun dari sekian banyak orang yang melihat pertandingan, Naruto tidak berfokus ke arah sana.

Ia menyadari sesuatu yang janggal dari belakang sampan Kakuzu dan Samui yang masih berjuang di urutan terakhir. Dalam sekali tatap, sepertinya ada seekor hewan buas yang mengikuti sampan Kakuzu, entah apa itu Naruto tidak begitu tau, yang pasti ia harus segera menghentikan pertandingan ini sebelu-

"Kakuzu di belakangmu!"

Belum sempat berbalik, sampan Kakuzu sontak terguling akibat serangan dari hewan buas yang mirip seperti buaya. Nagato segera memanggil orang-orang mereka untuk menolong Kakuzu yang berenang sekuat tenaga ke pinggiran danau. Samui yang sepertinya sudah terlalu lelah mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda akan pingsan, terlebih setelah merasakan kakinya yang sempat di gigit oleh buaya yang seharusnya tidak ada di danau itu.

Insting Naruto langsung bergerak untuk membantu Samui naik ke daratan. Dirinya langsung menceburkan diri ke danau, melukai kepala buaya itu hingga ia melepaskan gigitannya dari kaki kanan Samui. Naruto menarik Samui yang sudah lemas dikelilingi oleh cairan merah yang mewarnai permukaan air. Sayangnya, ide gila Naruto membuat karnivor itu berontak dan juga mengigit lengan kanan Naruto.

"Akh!"

Samui berhasil ditarik oleh Nagato, sedang orang-orang suruhannya langsung menjala mulut buaya itu. Beberapa orang lainnya langsung menelpon pihak hutan untuk menangai urusan buaya ini.

"Naruto!" Nagato segera menangkup tubuh Naruto yang lemas di pinggir danau. Semua teman-teman yang berada di sekitar langsung dibubarkan detik itu juga, seiring dengan dibawa perginya Samui dan Naruto ke klinik terdekat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Nii-san_."

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana! Lihat lenganmu tertusuk sangat dalam!"

"Aku tau, tapi tolong jangan hentikan acaramu hanya karena aku."

"Dasar bodoh. Acara ini tidak lebih penting daripada adikku!"

" _Nii-san._."

"Sudah diam saja! Aku akan ikut denganmu ke klinik!"

Kegiatan itu berakhir dengan berangkatnya Naruto, Nagato, Samui dan Karui yang diminta untuk mendampingi Samui. Namun sebelum mobil ambulans itu berangkat, Tsunade yang entah mengapa sangat mengkhawatirkan Naruto mengejutkan Nagato dengan permintaannya untuk ikut dengannya.

"Kau yakin ingin ikut?"

"Tentu saja. Aku khawatir dengan Naruto!"

"Kau.. benar Tsunade kan?"

"...eh?"

"Tidak apa, tidak biasanya kau mengkhawatirkan orang lain selain Dan."

Tsunade tidak menjawab. Nagato juga tidak pernah menolak Tsunade untuk ikut dengannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan tetap naik ke mobil, duduk di samping Naruto yang memasang raut terkejut dan bingung.

" _Nee-san_?"

"Hm, aku ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Sekarang jangan banyak bicara."

"U-um.."

Sebuah tangan mungil itu menyusup di balik lengan kekar Naruto, mengambil alih jemari yang sedang menggengam lengan lainnya yang terluka. Naruto tidak merepon apapun selain mempererat genggaman mereka. Ia tidak peduli dengan pandangan Nagato yang sedang menahan senyum ke arah mereka, ia tidak peduli dengan segala mata yang dari jauh mengawasi mereka, bahkan ia tidak peduli sikap aneh Samui dan Karui yang seakan meneriaki Tsunade. Naruto hanya merasa hangat. Genggaman itu sama seperti genggaman ibunya, sama seperti suasana rumah yang selalu ia dapatkan dari kedua orang tua dan kakaknya.

Naruto hanya merasa tenang.

" _Nee-san._."

"Hm?"

" _Arigatou_."

Yoo Minna-san! Chap nya update lagi nih, gimana ? semoga kalian suka yaah :3

Sedikit bocoran, untuk Fict Hana "Mekarnya Sakura setelah 10 Tahun Kematianmu" sudah mulai Hana tulis lagi, semoga bisa di update secepatnya..

Balas Review,

Uzumaki121 : Ini udah lanjut yaaa :3

Uyab4869 : suka aja sama pair ini,

Fandhi-kun : ini sudah di lanjutt yaa

Paijo Payah : Jangan, kalau terlalu manis nanti diabetes xoxo :3


End file.
